


Saving me, saving you

by TylerxJane



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, F/F, F/M, High School, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerxJane/pseuds/TylerxJane
Summary: Therese moves to a new state with her abusive boyfriend, Richard. She gets a job teaching physical education and coaching the girls basketball team at a high school where she meets Carol, who is going through a messy divorce and is the mother of one of the girls on the team. Can Carol figure out what's really going on in Therese's life? Can Therese comfort Carol through the mess that is unfolding in her divorce?I suck at summarizing. Just come find out.





	1. California here we come

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so please be kind. After reading Carol fics for the last week I decided I wanted to try and write one myself. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do I just knew I liked the idea of Rindy being high school aged and the rest just sort of wrote itself. This chapter was a little rough because I sort of came up with it all on the spot.

Therese sighed heavily as she stared out the window. Watching as the trees blurred on by. She was sitting in the passenger seat of her boyfriend Richards truck. They were moving across the country for his job. Therese had just finished school and was looking forward to finding a school to teach at when he dropped the news on her. The conversations were replaying in her head ‘Come on, Terry, teachers are a dime a dozen you can get a gig anywhere this is a hard to come by opportunity for me.’ ‘Don’t you want me to be happy?’ ‘Come on, be supportive, Terry.’ ‘You aren’t going to stay here without me, you’d never make it.’ She squeezed her eyes shut tight at that last one. He was right, she didn’t really have a choice but to follow him out here. Leaving everything she knew, the few friends she had managed to make and the familiarity of New York and traded in to start a new life with Richard out in California.  
“We’re almost there, Terry.” Richard said as he put his blinker on to take the next exit. Therese forced turned and forced a smile in his direction before gazing back out the window. Trying to break the silence Richard spoke again.

“You know you don’t have to take that teaching job. I’ll be making more money now and I can more than support us.”  
Therese let out a small scoff.  
“You know that’s not what I want Richard. This is what I went to school to do this is what I want to do. I want to teach and this is a really lucky opportunity. It’s not normal to land a job with a school after the school year has already started.”  
Richard rolled his eyes. “Well then you should have chosen a better concentration. Physical education? What a joke. Anyone can be a gym teacher.”

Therese bit her lit to keep from yelling. She pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a shakey breath. “Can we please not do this right now, Richard?” she asked, almost timidly.  
He just shook his head and mumbled a ‘whatever.’ They sat in a very tense silence for another 30 minutes before Richard pulled up and parked in front of a beautiful 2-story home. “We’re here.” he said, his voice laced with frustration.

This was the first time that Therese had seen the house, Richard hadn’t consulted her in the house buying process. He said it was his money therefore his decisions and Therese felt she couldn’t argue that.  
Not wanting to waste any time they immediately got to unpacking the U-haul truck. It had been pulling went by mostly in silence and unpacking had been mostly the same way aside from the few “put that here” or “I think there is good” They had started with the bedroom so they would have somewhere to sleep even if they didn’t finish all the unpacking tonight. They had just finished unboxing the office when Richard yawned. He glanced at his watch noting that it was just past 4 in the afternoon. 

“I’m going to go take a nap” he said. “Why don’t you go start unpacking the kitchen and get dinner started. I’m going to go lay down for a little bit before dinner. I want it ready at 5:30” 

Therese nodded and head downstairs. 

Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding she sighed feeling content being by herself finally after spending every minute of every day by Richards side on the drive here from New York over the last week. She put on some music and began to unpack the boxes labeled kitchen. She was almost done putting everything away when she tripped over one of the empty boxes, letting the baking dish in her hand slip and smash completely on the kitchen floor. Her heart started pounding, she squeezed her eyes shut tight hoping he was out cold. She kept her eyes closed as she listened hard for any sign of movement. To her dismay she heard a floorboard above her creak. She immediately turned to try and find the broom and dust pan. She froze on the spot sensing his presence in the doorway. Slowly she turned towards him, looking anywhere but directly at him. Unable to meet his gaze. He let out a low chuckle and she knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

“Un-fucking-believable” he said. “I can’t even leave you alone to do one simple room. “What is wrong with you!?” He said coming closer to her, his voice getting louder. Therese just kept looking down. “I said, what the fuck is wrong with you!?” he now shouted, practically in her face. 

Therese chanced glancing up “I-i’m sor-” the rest of her sentence was cut off as the back of Richards hand connected with her face causing her to fall beside the broken glass. She clutched her face and began to silently sob. He kicked the glass towards her.  
“You’re pathetic. I’m going out, I want this cleaned up and the kitchen finished in one piece by time I get back.” 

And with that he grabbed his keys and stormed out the front door.

It was now past 10 and he still wasn’t home. Therese stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at the black eye that had formed on the right side of her face and began to sob again. She started her first teaching job tomorrow and would be starting it off with a black eye. Great. She got into the shower to wash away the dirt and sweat of todays move and to try and wash away the stress of the days to come. When she stepped out to grab her towel she jumped with a start. Richard was standing there in the doorway. He looked absolutely plastered. 

“Therese, baby, I’m so sorry” he slurred. “I’m sorry, baby I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
He walked closer to her as she quickly reached for her towel and pulled it around herself tightly. 

“Cm’ere baby” he reached out and pulled her into a hug.  
She took a sharp inhale and coughed slightly at the stench of alcohol the reeked off of him. 

“Lets go to bed” he said as he started to drag her towards their room. 

Still towel clad with dripping hair she tried to pull back. 

“Richard, wait, I need to get dressed, I need to dry my hair..” She had started to protest. 

His grip only tightened and he continued towards the bed. Not wanting to cause any further incident she hung her head and followed. When they got into the room she tried to go towards the dresser to grab something to throw on the sleep in but he wouldn’t let go. 

“no no this is just fine.” he said, pushing her towards the bed. 

“Richard, please, I have my first day tomorrow, I really just want to get to bed and get a good nights rest..." She tried.

“You can sleep when we’re done” 

“Richar-”

He covered her mouth with one hand pushing her down on the bed and reaching for his belt with the other. 

“I said you can sleep when we’re done”

Immediately Therese closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling and tried to imagine herself anywhere but her current situation. 

After what had felt like the longest 5 minutes of her life she readjusted herself in the bed, faced away from Richard and silently cried herself to sleep wondering what she had done to deserve this life.


	2. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Carol and Rindy, we briefly see Abby and Carol, and Therese finally meets Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after that rough first chapter I wanted to hurry up and get a new one out for y'all so I'm sorry if it sort of jumps all over the place. This chapter is also kind of long but I wanted y'all to have Therese/Carol interaction asap. Be kind in the comments cause I'm terrified of y'all hating me and saying mean things for some reason haha. Also spacing is weird for me I'm going my best to learn how to do it so it looks okay. PS: I'm working 3 15 hour shifts the next few days so I might not be able to get the next chapter up until Monday some time as I'm just kind of making this up as I go. But maybe with extra time I'll have to think it all over this weekend chapter 3 will be much better.

*Carol*

“Rindy, darling, come on please! We’re going to be late!” Carol called to her daughter.  
“I’m coming!” Rindy shouted back.

Carol walked back to the kitchen to pour her coffee before meeting Rindy at the door. They hurried out the door and into the car. As they drove Carol heard Rindy shuffling papers into her bag.

“Do you have your physical form?” Rindy rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, but I doubt we’ll even have a team this year. The new girls gym teacher hasn’t even started yet and who knows if she can even play basketball let alone coach it.”  
“Isn’t the interest meeting today?” Carol asked.  
“It’s supposed to be. Supposedly the new teacher starts today, so I guess we’ll see.”  
“That a girl, I’ll see you after school.” Carol leaned in to kiss her daughters head as she went to get out of the car.  
“Isn’t dad supposed to be the one coming to the meeting?” Rindy asked, standing from the car and throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
Carol sighed. “Your father asked me to go, he said he was going to be at work late, I’m sorry.”  
Rindy shook her head. “It’s whatever. Love you, mom.” and with that she slammed the car door behind her and ran to catch up with her friends.

*Therese*  
5AM came far too soon after the evening she had. Quietly Therese slipped from their bed and into the bathroom to start getting ready. She was incredibly nervous. This was her first teaching job at a completely new to her school in a state she only moved to yesterday. And she had to start it with a lovely black and blue eye. Doing her best she covered as much of it as she could with makeup, which she hated wearing, quickly brushed through her hair and quickly put on the shorts and dri-fit polo she had set out the night before and set the pick up time for her Uber. Richard was still asleep so she grabbed her bag, hurried out of the bedroom, and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee to await the notification of her Ubers arrival.

Luckily the school was a short drive from their new house. ‘I doubt Richard did that on purpose’ Therese thought to herself. They arrived after a quick 10 minute ride, Therese thanked her driver and head into the school. She quickly located the main office where she was greeted by young man who looked way too happy for 6 in the morning which made his brief shock at seeing the black eye Therese was sporting even more obvious but the man seemed to recover quickly.

“Hello!” he greeted “You must be Therese Belivet, the new PE teacher!”  
Therese smiled warmly and nodded reaching out her hand to shake hands with the schools receptionist.  
“I’m Dannie. Dannie McElroy.”  
Therese nodded again. “Thank you, it’s nice to meet you. Um, I believe principal Cantrell is expecting me..”  
“Ah! Yes, she is. Just down the hall there third door on the left.” He nodded towards the hall beside his desk.  
“Thank you, it was nice to meet you.”  
“You as well! See you around!” He called after her as she made her way down towards the door he described.

It was open but she knocked anyways not wanting to be rude. 

“Come in” she called without looking up from her computer.  
Therese sat down and waited not wanting to interrupt whatever the other woman was doing. After a brief moment she finally looked up.  
“Ah, you must be Ms. Belevit! Or will it be coach Belevit?” She asked.  
Therese panicked briefly, she hadn’t really thought about that yet. “Uh, I think whichever would be fine..some will probably be more comfortable with Ms but if I end up coaching any teams those kids will probably prefer coach..” Therese rambled out.  
Principal Cantrells face lit up. “Sports?” She asked. “You can coach sport teams?”  
Therese chuckled slightly. “Well, yes, of course. I studied physical education.”  
“Well, we didn't want to just assume anything, you never know, but we were definitely hoping. We are in desperate need of a girls basketball coach! There is a parent student interest meeting today after school. I’m so sorry I know it’s a lot to ask to drop this on you on your first day but the season starts soon.”  
Therese waved her off. “No, no, it’s okay. Basketball actually was my best sport. It’s how I got my scholarship to go to school. I’d be thrilled to coach the team. Just give me the game schedule and any other information I’ll need and I’ll put something together during my free period for the meeting today.”  
“Oh wonderful! Thank you so much! Let me give you a quick tour and show you to your office. All of your class rosters are already there waiting for you.”

Principal Cantrell wasn’t joking when she said quick. The school was rather large but they made it through the whole thing in about 15 minutes. The last stop on the tour was the gym and Therese’s new office. Therese thanked her and went in to set her bag down while Principal Cantrell stood in the doorway.  
“Im sorry,” Principal Cantrell began “Forgive me for prying, but, how did you manage a shiner like that?”  
Therese closed her eyes and cursed inwardly for not covering it better but forced on a smile anyways. “Oh,” Therese chuckled softly “I missed my partners swing at kick boxing the other day” She quickly lied.  
Principal Cantrell nodded. “Well, I will get Mr. McElroy to email you the basketball info asap. If you need anything at all as you’re adjusting to our school don’t hesitate to reach out.”  
“Thank you Principal C-” she cut her off.  
“Genevieve, or just Gen, rather.”  
“Huh?”  
“My name, you don’t have to keep calling me principal. My name is Genevieve. Gen for short.”  
“Oh, well thank you, um Gen.”  
“I’ll see you around” Gen responded as she turned and set off back towards the main office.

Once Gen was out of site Therese sighed and dropped into the chair and put her head on her desk. A huge mix of emotions flooding through her. Before she had much time to set and dwell on them though a “ping” from the computer beside her pulled her from her thoughts. It was an email from D.McElroy with all the information for the girls basketball season. Glancing at her time table on her desk and the current time she decided she had some time to go ahead and start jotting down some key points before her first period began.

*Carol*  
After dropping Rindy at school she heads to the office where her and her best friend Abby Gerhard runa physical therapy practice. After seeing a few patients and filing some paperwork the two of them decided to step out for lunch as the office was closed from 1-2:30 every day so they could take a lunch break. They sat down at their favorite restaurant a few blocks from the practice and immediately Carol ordered a vodka martini along with their usual lunch order.

“Things going that well with the divorce?” Abby mused.  
Carol laughed dryly. “What gave it away?” Carol responded.  
“Well, you’re drinking a martini at 1 in the afternoon…”  
Carol sighed and began to rub her temples.  
“It’s this whole custody thing. Harge is pulling for sole custody and trying to paint me in a bad light. I’m scared, Abby. Rindy is at the age where she can decide for herself to cut a parent out completely and what if Harge paints me in such a bad light to her after everything that she chooses to solely stay with him.” Carol rambled out. Shaking slightly.  
“Hey hey now. Shh, it’s okay. It’s alright, Carol. That isn’t going to happen. Rindy loves you immensely. And she’ll love you just the same if Harge tells her the full reason for your divorce. She might not be terribly happy with either of us if he tells her what brought it all on but she loves you both. Which means you’re going to need to figure out some way to come to an agreement.”  
“Oh, Abby, why do you always have to be so right.”  
Abby just smirked.  
Their food arrived soon after and they picked up casual conversation about the different patients they had seen that day as they ate. Carol was starting to glance over the desert menu when Abby made a comment about a patient she had seen that day with a basketball injury which caused Carol to drop the menu in her hand and look to her watch.  
“Shit!”  
“What is it?” Abby asked.  
Carol quickly stood grabbing her purse. “Rindy has her parent student interest meeting for girl basketball today and I’m going to be late. Can you take care of this?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“Thanks dear, I’ll text you later!” and with that Carol dashed out of the restaurant and to her car.

*Back at the school*

Rindy: Mom, where are you? Everyone elses parents are here…  
Mom: I’m on my way. I’m sorry, dear, Aunt Abby held me up.  
Rindy: *Eye roll emoji* *Tongue sticking out emoji* Sure, blame aunt Abby. Just hurry! It’s about to start!

Carol hurried down the halls and slipped into the classroom. She was hoping to do so subtly but as soon as she caught sight of the brunette sitting on the desk at the front of the classroom it felt as though she forgot to breathe causing her to choke on seemingly nothing and let out an awkward cough. Hearing that the brunette paused briefly in what she had been saying regarding the few workout sessions she planned to hold in the next week before try out the following Monday. Their eyes locked briefly and Therese felt her own breath hitch in the back of her throat. Therese found herself stunned at the older blondes beauty. After an awkward stare down the blonde quickly broke their gaze and searched the room for her daughter before hurrying to sit down beside her. Fumbling to get back to what she had been saying Therese eventually got it back on track and continued explaining how and when practices would occur should the girls make the team and let them know she would formulate a weekly email for reminders of games and any extra practices or anything of that nature.

“So, uh, if nobody has any questions I guess that’s it!” Therese said. “I’ll see you girls tomorrow afternoon for work outs!” 

And with that the girls and their parents started slowly exiting. Carol watched as a few went up to the new coach to shake her hand but she hung back. Wanting the younger womans full attention. Soon once mostly everyone had left Carol got up and proceeded towards the desk the smaller woman had been sitting on. ‘That is one hell of a black eye’ she thought to herself as she got closer.

“Rindy, go wait for me in the car. Call Aunt Abby and see if she wants to join us for dinner.”  
“Sweet!” Rindy relpied as she hurried out the classroom to go call Abby and wait for her mother.  
“So,” Carol started, directed towards Therese “Did the kids beat up the new girl in school or did you start off with that bruise?” Carol attempted at a joke.  
Therese immediately blushed and darted her eyes away subconsciously bringing her hand to rest on her cheek where the bruise started.  
“Oh, um, no” Therese tried to laugh “I, uh, got it in a kick boxing class..” She had already told the lie once might as well stick with it now.  
“Right..” Carol mused, not entirely convinced. She glanced down distracted by the smaller womans hands fidgetting in her lap when another bruise peaking out of where her shorts had risen, clearly the imprint of someones hand.  
“And I suppose that also came from kickboxing then.” Carol nodded to the bruise on her leg unable to help herself.

Therese had been so focussed on covering the one on her face she hadn’t even realized she had another one on her leg from last nights events. She quickly hopped off the desk and smoothed her shorts down for them to fall back over the bruise and sighed frustratedly.

“Is there something I can help you with Mrs..?”  
“It's just Ms." Carol corrected "But please, call me Carol. I am Rindy Airds mother.”  
“Alright then. Carol, was there something pertinent to what I was just speaking about that you wanted to ask me?”  
“Yes, as a matter of fact. Rindy loves basketball. Her father and I would love for her to get into school on a basketball scholarship so I was wondering if you would be interested in giving Rindy a few private trainings to help improve her skill. You’d be compensated for your time of course.”  
“Oh, um, yes, sure. I’d love to. If Rindy makes the team I’d be happy to work with her one on one.”  
Carol smiled. “Excellent, thank you um..Oh, wow I’m so sorry this is so rude, I didn’t even catch your name..”  
“Therese, Therese Belivet.”  
“Therese, what a beautiful name. Well,” Carol began to fish in her purse before pulling out a business card “You can contact me here when you’re ready to set up those trainings..” Carol hesitated before continuing “I also run my own practice "she said, nodding towards the card encouraging Therese to read it "so if you have anymore ‘kick boxing’ injuries you should also give me a call..” she mumbled out kind of awkwardly.  
“Will do.” Therese tried laughing it off.  
“No, Therese, I’m serious.”  
Therese swallowed hard and simply nodded looking down at the card in her hand. There was a brief silence before Carol spoke again.  
“I’ll see you around, coach.” Carol said with a wink trying to lighten the mood.  
“Yeah, uh, I’ll see you…” Therese replied, a bit uneasy at the realization that Carol had seen through her lie. As soon as Carol was out the door she walked around to her chair before slowly sliding down into it and hung her head in her hands.

“Fuck!” she shouted as she began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! That got a little weird. Do you think Therese is going to give Carol a call if anything happens again? or do you think she'll just brush her off and keep her head down!?


	3. Helping me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter and it is 1am here and I honestly can't come up with a good summary I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You guys are in luck! I had some down time at work and was able to outline this entire chapter on a very long piece of receipt paper which made banging it out a lot easier so I could give you guys chapter 3 before Monday! You all have been so sweet to me in your reviews and I really appreciate it I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! This chapter gets pretty tough/dark near the end but I assure you there is light at the end of this tunnel. HUGE shout out to my pal Emily for being mu sounding board and fixing my spelling mistakes but as I said in the summary it is late and i have worked many hours so please be forgiving of any errors. I made a tumblr if any of y'all want to chat or have questions, comments or concerns. lovetylerxjane I'll also put a lot of research into finding a town to set this story in and even went on zillow to look at different homes in the town to get a better picture of what their homes would look like if they lived in said town. Enjoy!

Carol pulled up to her house and saw that Abby’s car was already in the driveway. When they got inside Abby was in the kitchen pulling plates out of the cabinet for them to eat the pizza on. Rindy came through the door behind Carol running past her to get to Abby. 

“Did you get it!?” She asked excitedly. Abby laughed and held up the redbox DVD case holding Jurassic World.  
“Yes!” Rindy exclaimed excitedly grabbing it from her.  
“Not so fast, Rin. Pizza, homework, and then movie.”  
Rindy sighed as she sat down at the table. “Fine.”  
Abby laughed before joining her and Carol followed suit.  
“So, how was the basketball thing?” Abby asked.  
“I’m really excited! The new coach seems like she has a lot of experience! And mom made an idiot out of herself so that was pretty funny.”  
Abby quirked an eyebrow towards Carol as she went bright red in the face.  
“Oh, come on now I wouldn’t say I made an id-” Rindy cut her off.  
“It was so awkward. Mom came in late and when she walked in everyone was silent even the coach stopped talking and they had this super awkward stare down for like a whole minute until mom started coughing and finally found where I was and came to sit down by me.”  
“Oh really?” Abby asked with amusement to her voice.  
“Yeah, it was hilarious. Were you apologizing for being so weird when you sent me to the car and hung back?” Rindy asked, laughing.  
“Oh, no, actually. I was asking her if she would be interested in working on you one on one for some training sessions to help improve your skills and prepare you for college scouts and getting a scholarship.”  
“Wow, really!?” Rindy asked excitedly.  
Carol just smiled and nodded. She could feel Abby staring at her skeptically.  
“Alright, kiddo. If you’re done how about you head upstairs and get that homework done so we can watch the movie.”  
Rindy cleared her plate from the table and set off upstairs leaving Abby and Carol alone at the table.

“So…” Abby began. “Care to um, explain what really happened today? And not the oblivious teen version Rindy saw?” Abby asked, trying not to laugh.  
Carol sighed and put her head in her hands. “I’m still embarrassed. It’s not like me at all to act that way but when I walked in the room I was taken aback by the beauty of the woman sitting on that desk in front of the classroom. Gorgeous green eyes, though they looked sad. I’m sure the black eye surrounding the right one probably attributed to that though..” she trailed off.  
“Black eye?” Abby asked.  
“Mmhm, yes. She blamed it on a kickboxing incident which was fairly believable until I saw the bruise on the inside of her leg just above her knee. It had looked like it was from a hand pressing too tightly into her leg. Not being able to help myself I commented on that one as well and she immediately stood up and changed the subject which is when I had asked her about Rindys training sessions.”  
“Ah, yes, the training sessions. Is that the real reason you hung around?” Asked Abby.  
Carol couldn’t hide anything from her best friend. She rolled her eyes. “Well, I might have come up with that on the spot to give me an excuse to need to see her more..” she said with a small smirk. There was a pause and the look on Carols face became more serious. “I gave her my business card..to be able to contact me to set up the trainings but..I also told her to call me if she gets anymore of those “kickboxing” injuries.”  
Abby nodded understandingly. “Carol..” she began. “You need to be careful...you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.  
“I never do..” she replied with a small smile.

 

*Therese*  
Therese decided to walk home. She figured the cool air would help calm the redness of her face from crying and help clear her head. She didn’t really have friends back in New York, Richard was one of the first people she met when she moved back to the city after school and he didn’t like her spending a lot of time with other people without him. So she was very taken aback by the forwardness and kindness Carol showed towards her. She still had the business card in her hand as she walked down the street staring at it, turning it over and over in her hand. Did she really mean it? Therese wondered. Would she really be able to do anything for her? Therese laughed at the idea. ‘Of course not. This is your own fault. You wouldn’t have to even worry about having more injuries if you were just a better girlfriend’ she thought to herself as she tucked the business card into the front pocket of her bag.

On her walk to their new home there was a grocery store, she decided to stop in and pick something up to make for her and Richard for dinner tonight. Maybe if she had dinner ready when he got home he’d be in a good mood.  
When Therese got to the house she realized Richard was already home and her stomach dropped. She took a deep breath and walked into the house. He was in the living room watching TV. 

“You’re home earlier than I expected, I was hoping to have dinner ready for you when you got home.” She quickly said.  
Richard smiled. “That’s alright, sweetheart. It was a short day at the office today so I got home early. Go ahead and fix up dinner and maybe we can watch a movie afterwards.” He said as he got up from the couch and made his way to Therese to kiss her.  
Therese smiled. ‘See?’ she thought to herself. ‘Everything is fine. I don’t need that Carol woman to come swooping in. He was probably just stressed about the move, it’s understandable.’

It didn’t take Therese long to make dinner. Shortly after Therese finished cooking, her and Richard were sitting down at their kitchen table for their first dinner in the new house together.  
“The house is beautiful.” Therese said as they began eating.  
“I knew you’d like it.” Richard answered, “How was your first day at “Eureka High?” he asked.  
“Oh, it was great!” Therese said excitedly. “It’s a lovely school, and its very close to the house! Did you do that on purpose?” She asked.  
Richard just shrugged and smiled. “I’m glad you like the school. But just keep in mind, you don’t have to do it.”  
Therese fought to urge to sigh and forced a smile instead. “Thank you, are you finished?” She asked as she moved to clear the plates.  
“I am, thank you.” Richard responded leaning in to kiss her. “I’ll go get the movie started.”  
‘Things were going to be alright’ Therese thought to herself as she smiled and washed the dishes.

*Carol*

By the end of the movie Rindy had sprawled out across the couch where Carol and Abby had been sitting with her head in Carols lap and legs across Abby’s. Carol had been playing with her hair while trying to watch the movie but her mind kept drifting to the small brunette teacher. Rindy yawned as the credits rolled and it pulled Carol from her thoughts.

“Just in time” Carol laughed. “Why don’t you go head up and get ready for bed. Don’t forget to pack your basketball stuff for workouts.”  
Rindy just rubbed her eyes and nodded as she sat back up.  
“Night, mom. Night, Aunt Abby.” She said as she kissed each of their cheeks and slowly made her way upstairs.

Abby stretched and turned towards Carol. “What’s up?” Abby asked, noticing Carol staring at her phone screen with a scowl.  
She shook her head. “It’s Harge.”  
“What’s he harassing you about now?”  
Carol rolled her eyes. “He’s expressing his extreme distaste in how much time you’re spending with our daughter. He already thinks I’m bad for her, It’s like he thinks the two of us together will corrupt her for sure.“  
“He’s just jealous because he knows you found the sex better with me than with him.” Abby joked. “It was life truly altering.” She said as she gave an exaggerated wink.  
“You are a piece of work, Abbigail.” Carol laughed and shook her head.  
Abby grinned. “Tell him to fuck off, I’ll spend as much time as I’d like to with my goddaughter.”  
“I’m not even going to humor him in responding. It’s late, anyway.”  
“Yeah, I should probably get going.” Abby said as she yawned.  
“Thank you for bringing over pizza and picking up that movie for Rindy. She really wanted to see it.” Carol said as she got up to walk Abby to the door.  
“Any time. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow. And Carol?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Be careful.”

Carol just nodded as she leaned in to hug her best friend and close the door behind her. She straightened up the living room and turned off all the lights down stairs before heading up to bed. As she started drifting off the bed she couldn’t help thinking about a certain green eyed brunette and hoping she’d get the chance to know her better.

*Therese*

It was 4:45 when Therese’s alarm went off this time so she could shower before work. What Therese wasn’t expecting was for Richard to also wake up with her.  
“Hey,” She started “What are you doing up?” She asked.  
“I thought I’d give you a ride to work this morning.”  
Therese smiled. “Thank you, that’s sweet.”  
He leaned over to give her a kiss. “I’ll go make some coffee while you get ready.”  
Again Therese smiled at how sweet her boyfriend was.

While Therese was in the shower Richard went down to make some coffee. He saw Therese’s school bag hanging on the bannister so he grabbed it and brought it with him to the kitchen so he could pack her a little lunch. He opened the front pocket of her bag to put the banana he had grabbed for her into it when he saw the business card she had tucked away in there. He read ‘Dr. Carol Aird’ and became furrious. ‘A doctor!?’ He thought to himself. ‘Why does she have a business card for a doctor!?’ He heard the shower turn off so he quickly shoved the card into his pocket and finished making the coffee. About 15 minutes later Therese was downstairs dressed and ready to go and they head out the door.

They pulled up to the school and Therese told Richard she’d see him later that night and put her hand on the door to leave when he stopped her. He gripped her arm far too tight and far too painfully causing Therese to cry out slightly and quickly turn to face him. He was holding something in his hand. Therese quickly realized it was the business card Carol had given her.  
“A doctor?” he spat, his voice laced with venom.  
Therese tried to speak to defend herself and clarify but his grip tightened and Therese stayed silent.  
“You should know better.” He said as he ripped the card in half and threw it out the window.  
As soon as he released his grip on her arm to tear the card in two Therese all but jumped out of the truck.  
He shook his head at her. “Pathetic.” He muttered as she closed the door.  
Therese just stared at him as he put the truck in gear and sped off. She didn’t realize she was still just standing and staring until something moved and caught her eye pulling her from her trance. The wind had blown and caused the business card Richard and thrown out the window to flutter towards the curb. Therese stared down at it for a minute. Contemplating. She glanced to her left arm where there were red marks forming from where Richard had just been holding onto her. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She glanced around to be sure he was gone before stepping off the sidewalk and grabbing the pieces of the business card and tucking them into her pocket and hurrying into the school.

Despite her initial arrival day 2 of teaching was going by pretty smoothly. She was sitting at a table in the staff break room eating lunch when Dannie came up to her. 

“Hey!” He said. Still just as enthusiastic and full of energy as yesterday.  
“Mind if I join you?” He asked.  
“Oh, sure!” Therese responded.  
“So, how are you liking it here?” He asked as he sat.  
“It’s really great. All of the teachers have been very friendly and helpful. Even the students have been great. I was a little worried about starting partially through the year that the students would be crazy and rebellious.” Therese laughed.  
“That’s great, I’m glad you seem to be adjusting well!”  
Therese smiled. “Thank you.”  
Therese was about to ask Dannie what the previous few years standings had been for the girl basketball team when she noticed his gaze flick down to her arm where a bruise from Richards farewell this morning had officially formed.  
“Shit.” She whispered to herself as she glanced down to where he was looking and noticed it as well.  
“Thank you for joining me for lunch, but I need to go get the gym set up for my next periods activity. I’ll see you around!” Therese said as she quickly gathered her things and all but ran out of the staff room.

Therese went through the rest of the day avoiding the rest of the staff and mentally kicking herself for not bringing a lighter jacket that she could wear in classes today.  
‘You’re almost done.’ She thought to herself as she glanced at the clock once the bell had rang signifying the end of the school day. ‘You just have to get through basketball workouts.’ The thought of that brought a smile to Therese’s face. It had been so long since Therese had picked up a basketball and she couldn’t wait to be on the court with girls going through drills with them.  
There was a decent turn out that showed up for workout. After they warmed up, Therese had the girls pair up and they worked on dribbling and passing exercises for a while before coming back together as a group to work layups. Therese took the ball and started demonstrating and explaining the exercise she wanted them to run, while Carol quickly slipped in unnoticed and quietly made her way to the bleachers to watch. 

Therese had told the girls parents in the meetings that workouts would only go till 4 so around 3:45 she blew the whistle signifying the end of the drill. She thanked the girls for their hard work today and told them she would see them tomorrow. Once the girls had all left to the locker room to get changed Therese picked up a basketball and began shooting around. Therese still hadn’t noticed that Carol had slipped in to watch and was lost in her own world out there on the basketball court. Being back on the court felt great. She felt free. Like she didn’t have a care in the world. She was running towards the hoop dribbling the ball to go make a layup when a loud noise resonated through what she thought was an empty gym, startling her causing her to trip and take a hard fall. Carol cursed as she quickly grabbed her keys she had just dropped on the floor and looked back up to see Therese awkwardly crumpled on the ground and it looked like she was crying.

“Shit” Carol swore again realizing she must have startled the girl and caused her to trip. She hurried over towards where Therese was on the ground.  
“Ms. Belevit I am so sorry!” Carol called as she approached the smaller woman who was still laying on the floor.  
Therese rolled over on her back sprawled out in the floor when Carol realized she wasn’t crying but laughing. Relieved Carol also began to laugh.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she knelt down beside her.  
Slowly Therese sat up “yeah, I’m good, I’m good. I just didn’t realize anyone was in here. I can’t believe I tripped I’m so embarrassing.” Therese blushed.  
Carol laughed and put her hand on Therese’s shoulder. “You’re fine, darling. I’m sorry I intruded and startled you.” 

Unexpectedly Therese’s body felt on fire at the contact between her and Carol. She was so close she could smell her perfume and she smelt intoxicating. Therese was so caught up in the bizarre way her body was responding to Carol that she didn’t notice until it was too late that Carols hand had moved from her shoulder down to her upper arm where she was now lightly dusting her fingers over the bruise Richard had left her this morning. As soon as she noticed she was quickly brought back to reality and immediately stood up distancing herself from Carol. 

“Therese…” Carol began.  
Therese cleared her throat and looked away. “Rindy is probably ready to go. I have paperwork to take care of. You should probably go.”

Carol went to take a step towards Therese but Therese only backed away further. Dropping her head realizing Therese didn’t want to talk any further she turned and strode out of the gym without looking back. As soon as Carol was out of the gym Therese picked up a basketball and chucked it against the wall as hard as she could letting out a frustrated yell. ‘What is it about this woman’ she thought to herself. Why is she so intrigued by her? Why does she want to let her in!? She’s never felt this way towards someone before. She wanted to get to know her but she knew she couldn’t. She already seemed to know too much without Therese even telling her as it was and that was dangerous for them both. She went and grabbed the ball she had just thrown and tossed it into the basket with the rest before checking to make sure all the girls had gone before heading out herself. 

Carol went straight to her car to wait for Rindy. After closing the car door behind her she slammed her fists down on the steering wheel and let out a yell of frustration. Clearly something was going on. Clearly someone was hurting Therese, but if she wasn't willing to talk to her if she wasn't willing to let Carol help her then there was nothing Carol could do. I mean sure she couldn't exactly blame the younger woman, she was probably terrified of whoever was doing this to her but Carol couldn't help be frustrated at being unable to help her.

It was a little past 5 by time Therese had gotten home and Richard was in the living room waiting for her.  
“Terry, get over here.”  
She sighed.  
“I’ve been thinking” he began “all day, I’ve been thinking about that little business card I found in your bag yesterday and I couldn’t understand why a doctor would feel the need to give you a business card. But then it hit me.” He said as he stood up and began to walk towards her.  
“Are you telling people that I hurt you?” He asked sternly.  
Immediately Therese began shaking her head “no, no of course I know you didn’t mean t-“ he cut her off.  
“You’re telling people I hurt you aren’t you, Terry!?” He yelled, forcefully shoving her against the wall.  
“No, Richard, I swear please..” she begged.  
“And now you’re going to lie to my face about it, unbelievable.”  
Therese was trembling with tears streaming down her face as she was trapped between Richard and the wall.  
“Richard, please..” Therese began but was abruptly cut off as she felt his hand around her throat.  
“Why are you lying to me!?” He yelled as his grip tightened.  
Therese began to cough and gasp. She was grabbing at his arm trying her hardest to pull him off of her as it was getting harder and harder to breathe but it wasn’t working.  
“Admit it, Terry, admit it that you’re lying!” He yelled.

Therese was starting to feel light headed and with one last attempt she swung her leg up to kick at him which threw him off causing him to let go. As quick as she could Therese bolted to the bathroom and locked the door behind her fumbling to get her phone out as quick as she could. She unlocked her phone and fumbled in her other pocket for the pieces of business card she picked up from the curb earlier that day. Richard was now pounding at the door shouting and she was sobbing. She hesitated for a moment unsure if she should really make this call.

“You fucking bitch, so help me when I get through this door you’re going to regret it!” Richard called out.  
And with that Therese made her decision. She held the pieces together and quickly dialed the number. After one ring it picked up and she heard the deep gentle voice that did weird things to her body. “This is Carol Ross” the voice said.  
“Carol..” Therese choked out in a rough whisper trying to stop the tears but also trying to stay quiet hoping Richard wouldn’t hear her. Therese took in a shakey breath trying to calm herself so she could speak “Carol it’s me..”  
“Therese? Therese is that you? What is it? Are you okay?” She quickly asked, her voice dripping with fear.

Therese was quiet a moment unsure of what to say and then she froze as she heard Richard yell.  
“Are you talking to someone!? Did you fucking call someone!?”  
He began to pound on the door even harder and started throwing himself into it.  
Therese squeezed her eyes shut tight bracing herself for whatever would happen next.  
“Therese!?” Carol asked frantically  
“2615 First st” is all Therese got out before the line went dead.

Carol quickly grabbed her keys and shot out a text to Abby telling her she needed her to come stay with Rindy ASAP unsure of how long she would be gone for and ran out the door saying she’d explain later. She quickly typed the address into her GPS and was relieved that it was only 15 minutes away. Breaking several speed limits and other road rules Carol raced over there. She barely put the car in park before she was jumping out of it and running to the front door. She began pounding away terrified of what she would find on the other side of this door.  
After what had felt like an eternity but was probably merely seconds the door opened. She was hoping she’d see Therese standing there perfectly okay but was sorely disappointed to see a young man standing before her. 

“Can I help you?” He asked. Clearly annoyed.  
“Uh, yes, I am a friend of Therese’s I just came by to see her..” Carols heart was pounding.  
“She’s busy.” Richard said as he tried closing the door but Carol stepped forward and put herself in the way so that he couldn’t close it.  
“I came to see Therese and I am not leaving until I do.” Carol said firmly.  
Richard let out a frustrated sigh shaking his head before he eventually stepped aside and let Carol in.  
“Wait here, I’ll go get her.” He said, clearly angry, as he started to head towards the back of the house.  
“No, I’m coming with you.” Carol said as she began to follow him.  
Richard whipped around “I said wait here.” He half yelled at her.  
“And I told you that I’m coming with you.” He just stood there staring at her about to say something else when she pushed right past him knocking him over and went to find Therese herself.  
“Therese?” She called out “Therese where are you!?”  
“You fucking bitch!” He called after her pushing himself up off the ground.  
“Carol?” Therese called back to her, her voice still shaking and tear filled. She was in their shared master bathroom trying to clean the blood off her face from where it was dripping out of the gash by her temple. Not wanting Carol to panic she tried harder to clean up the blood and stop the bleeding. 

At the sound of Therese’s voice Carol felt instant relief wash over her but that relief soon vanished when she finally found her. Standing there in front of the bathroom mirror with blood down her face and on her shirt while she pressed a face cloth to her temple. Carols heart shattered at the site of the pale girl standing before her.

“You need to get the fuck out of my house.” Came Richards voice from behind Carol as he made to grab her arm.  
Carol saw Therese jump and close her eyes afraid of what would happen next.  
As calm as she could Carol turned around and shoved Richard back trying to get him further from Therese as to not startle her further.

“Do not lay your hands on me or so help me I will call the police and have your ass tossed in jail right now.” She said as quietly but firmly as she possibly could. Carol glanced back at the still bleeding Therese and could see more tears streaming down her face.  
“I’m taking Therese home with me and you’re going to let me.”  
Richard opened his mouth to protest.  
“It isn’t up for debate.”  
And with that he bit his lip and stormed out of the room.

Carol rushed back into the bathroom to check on Therese. She was still refusing to look at Carol. Slowly Carol reached out her hand to grab Therese’s where she was holding the cloth against her head. Therese whinded as Carol gently pulled it back to assess the damage. 

“It’s not too bad. We might be able to get away with just a few butterfly bandages.” Carol said softly.  
Therese just sniffled.  
“Let’s go.” Carol grabbed Therese’s other hand and went to lead her out of the bathroom.  
“Go where..?” Therese asked quietly.  
“I’m taking you home with me.”  
“But Richard..” Therese trailed off.  
“I already told him he had no say in the matter.”  
Therese let out a sigh of relief and followed Carol out of the bathroom stopping in the living room to grab Therese’s school bag and phone and then out the door to her car. 

Therese was silent the first few minutes of the ride before she finally very quietly spoke.  
“I’m sorry for calling you..”  
“No, don’t say that” Carol said reaching over and grabbing Therese’s freehand from her lap. “I’m glad you called. I’d hate to think what would have happened if you didn’t..”  
Therese felt butterflies in her stomach when Carol grabbed her hand.  
“Th-thank you..” Therese stuttered out.  
Carol gave her hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome. You’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Therese called Carol! And good news! I've already gotten a huge jump start on chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol helps Therese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken me so long to get out and I am so sorry I've been doing 50-60 hour work weeks so my free time has been spent sleeping. I feel like I might have rushed this chapter because I felt bad for not updating so I'm sorry if it is trash or has any errors. That being said Chapter 5 might take a little bit, I'm sorry.

Therese leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was feeling tired now that the adrenaline of the whole situation was wearing off.   
“Therese?” Carol said, this time her hand was now on her leg, shaking it.   
“Hmm.?” Was all Therese could respond in her suddenly sleepy state.  
“Therese, we’re almost there. I’m worried you might have a concussion. I need you to stay awake for just a little while longer. Talk to me. Tell me something about yourself, like umm…” Carol tried hard to think of something to get Therese talking. To keep her awake just 5 more minutes.   
“Where did you go to school?” Carol finally asked.  
“Yale.”  
Carol wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting but Yale certainly hadn’t even crossed her mind.  
“Wow, Yale, your parents must be proud of you.”

Therese laughed dryly. “Who knows. My mother dropped me at the orphanage when I was 5.”  
Carol could tell she was trying to seem unphased by this but you could hear it in her voice that this was something that still pained her. She was glad the girl was feeling like she could open up to her but she wished it were under different circumstances.  
“I’m so sorry, that must have been so hard..”  
Therese just shifted in her seat and stared out the window, clearly not wanting to discuss this any further so Carol didn’t press it.  
“We’re here” She told Therese as they pulled up to Carol’s house. She helped Therese out of the car and led her up to the front door. Once inside Carol immediately turned for the den right off the entry way to get Therese situated on the couch in there.

 

“Mom!?” Rindy called as she came running quickly from the living room, right across the hall from the den with Abby hot on her heels.   
“Mom, what the hell you didn’t ev-” Whatever Rindy was about to scold her about was cut off by a gasp at the site in front of her.   
“Coach Belevit!?”   
Abby quickly stepped around front of Rindy taking in the site before her. “Shit”  
“Abby, please, I need your help...Rindy, go upstairs and get the big first aid kit.”  
Rindy just stood there frozen, trying to comprehend what was happening.  
“Rindy, please.” Carol said more firmly.  
At that Rindy quickly turned and took off up the stairs.  
“I-I’m so sorry” Therese began. “I didn’t even think about Rindy, I shouldn’t have come here I shouldn’t have called you.” Therese said as she tried to stand up.  
“Sit.” Abby said, a little more firmly than she had meant to as she was trying to look at the cut on her head.  
“No, please, she’ll be fine. It’s okay.”  
Carol turned to look at Abby who had taken the cloth from Therese’s head. The bleeding had slowed down significantly.  
“Butterfly bandages?” Carol asked  
Abby nodded. “Yes, that should do the trick.”  
“I’m worried that she might have a concussion.”  
“Well, that’s understandable.”  
“There’s a small flashlight in here if that helps..” Came Rindy’s voice from behind them. They all jumped not realizing Rindy had returned.  
“Thank you, baby doll.” Carol said, taking the kit from her.  
Rindy went to leave but then stopped. “Um..what happened?” she asked.  
“Kickboxing.” Therese and Carol both answered far too in unison.  
“...right..” Rindy said suspiciously. “Well, if you need anything else I’ll be in the living room finishing my homework..”

 

Abby shook her head as she dug around the first aid kit pulling out what she needed to treat the wound on Therese’s head.  
Carol was sitting on the other side of Therese watching Abby work when something caught her eye at the collar of Therese’s shirt. She reached up and pulled it down slightly revealing the bruises around her neck. Therese flinched at her touch. An intense anger burned through Carol at the site of these bruises.

“What did he do to you!?” Carol almost yelled. She was seething.  
Therese flinched again and Abby looked up from where she was placing the bandages. She could see the anger in Carols eyes.  
“Carol..” she said shooting her a look, warningly, and glancing back to Therese who was now trying not to cry again.  
Carol squeezed her eyes shut tight “I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to upset you I just, I can’t believe he did this to you. We need to call someone.” Carol reached for her phone but Therese immediately grabbed her arm.

 

“No! No, please don’t..” Therese pleaded. “Please, I...I don’t want that. He didn’t mean to it was just a misunderstanding..”  
“A misunderstanding?” Carol said incredulously. “Therese, you’re bleeding and covered in bruises..”  
“Carol, please..” Therese begged.  
Carol grabbed her hand. “We’ll talk more about this later. I think Abby is ready to check to see if you have a concussion.”  
After a few minutes of heavy silence it was Abby who spoke up.  
“Yeah, I’d definitely say she has a concussion. But just a mild one.”   
Carol let out a sigh of relief.  
“I can recheck her head in the morning. Assuming she’s staying the night maybe you should show her up to the guest room to get some rest.”  
“Right, good idea. You feeling okay to stand?” Carol asked Therese. 

 

Therese just nodded, still feeling very uncomfortable about the whole situation.  
She had been in such a daze when they first got to the house she hadn’t really noticed much about it but the further Carol led her into the house the more she noticed just how beautiful a home it was, and massive too. She followed Carol up the stairs and down the hall to a room at the end of it. Once inside Therese immediately went to the bed and sat down feeling utterly exhausted.  
“Oh, your clothes..” Carol said glancing at the blood stain on Therese’s polo. “Let me grab you something of Rindy’s so I can try and get that clean. You look roughly the same size.” Therese tried to protest but Carol had already left the room and honestly Therese just didn’t have it in her to argue.

 

When Carol returned Therese was in the middle of trying to remove her shirt but she seemed to be struggling getting it over her head. Carol was about to let out a small laugh when instead a loud gasp escaped her lips instead. As her eyes travelled down Therese’s body she saw the nasty swirl of yellow and blue bruises across her side. She quickly tossed the clothes down on the bed and went to help Therese get the shirt up over her head. Once the shirt was off she slowly trailed her hand down Therese’s ribs to her side where the bruises had been. Therese took in a sharp inhale, blushing slightly at Carols touch, which did not go unnoticed by the older woman.

 

“Oh, Therese, I’m so sorry.” Was all Carol could say as she lightly ran her fingertips over the bruises. Therese shuddered and Carol could feel the goosebumps starting to form under her fingers. She quickly withdrew her hand beginning to blush herself. She turned away from Therese grabbing the clothes she had gotten her and handed them to the younger woman.  
“Was that from tonight as well..?” Carol asked but got no reply as Therese just pulled the tank top she was just handed over her head.  
“I was so focussed on your head I didn’t even think to ask Abby to check for other injuries..” she trailed off.

Therese just shifted uncomfortably. “Can we not talk about this right now..?” She asked quietly.  
Carol nodded reaching over and patting her knee. “The bathroom is just across the hall. I’m going to go see how Rindy’s homework is coming along but I’ll be back up to check on you in a little bit.” Carol said as she got up taking the blood stained shirt and heading out of the room closing the door behind her to allow Therese to finish changing and hopefully get some rest.

As soon as Carol was out of the room Therese let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. This was all too much for her. Carol now knew way too much. And she was the mother of one of her students. One of her students was now going to know way too much about her. She shook her head. ‘Great way to start your career’ She thought bitterly to herself.  
Therese stood and shimmied out of her khaki shorts and slipped on the black yoga pants Carol had grabbed for her. She knew she should be worried about Richard coming to find her. She should be worried about putting Carol and Rindy in this situation. She should be worried about the impact all of this was going to have on her career but after the evenings events she was far too exhausted. She crawled towards the top of the bed and laid her head on the pillow and within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

*Meanwhile Downstairs*

Carol went downstairs and went straight for the laundry room. She threw the top in the wash basin and filled it with some water and detergent and placed the shirt in it to soak before heading to the living room to check on Rindy.  
Rindy and Abby were on the couch in the living room. Rindy had her notebook in her lap and her headphones in and Abby was beside her reading over something, Carol assumed it was one of Rindys completed homework assignments that she was double checking for her.

“How’s it coming?” Carol asked.  
When Rindy didn’t respond Abby nudged her causing the girl to look up and notice her mother.  
“Oh, hey mom, what’s up?”  
Carol smiled. “How’s your homework coming, lovebug?” She asked again.  
“Oh! I’m almost done. Aunt Abby is going over my english assignment and I’m just finishing up a flow chart for history and I’ll be done.”  
“Very good, I was thinking we might order Chinese for dinner, what do you think?”  
“Yeah!” Rindy said with excitement. “Will coach Belivet being staying for dinner?” She asked.

Abby cocked an eyebrow towards Carol as she just sighed. She knew that Rindy needed answers. She deserved the truth, she’s old enough to understand these sort of things.  
“She’ll be here through dinner, yes. However, right now she’s upstairs resting and I’m not sure if she will feel up to coming down and joining us for dinner.”  
Rindy nodded slowly. “Mom..” she started. “What really happened?” she asked quietly.  
Abby glanced between Carol and Rindy, curious to see how this went down.  
“Ther-” she started before she cleared her throat. “Coach Belevit and her boyfriend got into a fight and it didn’t end so well.”   
Rindy’s eyes went wide. “Her boyfriend did that to her?” She asked incredulously.   
Carol nodded.   
“Well, she’s going to stay here with us, right? She can’t go back to him..” Rindy said, still in shock.  
Before Carol could respond it was Abby who spoke up.   
“Hopefully, she will stay here with you. However, she’s an adult and needs to make her own decisions. Your mother can’t force her to stay here.” She said as she glanced over to Carol hoping she was listening.  
Carol forced a small smile on her face, annoyed with what Abby had said but knowing that ultimately she was right.  
“Aunt Abby is right. But hopefully we can help her through this. Now finish up your homework. I’m going to go order the food and check on her.”  
After Carol placed the order for the food she went back upstairs to see how Therese was doing. 

When there was no response to her knock at the door she opened it slowly.  
“Therese?”  
She peered around the door to see Therese fast asleep on the bed. Deciding the let the girl rest she went back downstairs to join Rindy and Abby and wait for the food to come. Within 30 minutes the food had arrived and Rindy had finished her homework. The three of them sat at the table and ate their food listening to Rindy go on and on about how excited she was for winter break this year.

 

Around 8 Carol sent her up to start getting ready for bed and to get everything together for school the next day. Abby helped Carol clean up and put away dinner before heading out with the promise that she would be back in the morning to check Therese’s head.

After making sure Rindy was actually getting showered and ready for bed she went back to the guest room where Therese was to check in on her again.  
Figuring Therese was still asleep she didn’t bother knocking and just slowly opened the door. She made her way over to the bed and sat beside where the younger girl was laying. Aside from the bruising and the cut across her face she finally looked peaceful and at ease, Carol couldn’t help but smile at that. She reached out to brush Therese’s hair from the cut across her face causing her to flinch and awake with a start. Carol saw a look of panic flash across the girls face and noticed her quickened breathing as she sat up looking around frantically.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s just me..” Carol said trying to sooth her. She reached out her hand to touch the girls shoulder to try and ground her. “You’re okay, everything is okay.  
Therese’s eyes settled on Carols and she tried to take a deep breath, remembering where she was and realizing she was safe.  
“What time is it?” Therese asked, rubbing her eyes as she began to calm down again.  
Carol looked down to her watch. “8:30”  
“Oh..”  
“We have leftovers from dinner downstairs if you’re hungry..”  
Therese shook her head. “No, thank you though. I should probably actually get going..”  
“Get going where?” Carol asked.   
“Well, I mean, I can’t stay here..”   
“And why not?”  
“Well..I mean..I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude..”  
“Therese, please. I want you to stay here. I came and got you and brought you here specifically to allow you to stay here. I’m not sending you back there. Not tonight, anyway.”  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Therese asked. “You barely know me..”  
“Because I want the chance to get to know you.” Carol replied as she reached out to carefully tuck a strand of Therese’s hair behind her ear.  
Therese blushed and looked away.  
“Why don’t you go back to sleep now. I’ll get you up when I get Rindy up and I can drop you both off at the school on my way to work.” Carol said as she started to get up to leave the room.  
“Carol..” Therese grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away and got off the bed to stand in front of her.  
“Thank you” She said as she wrapped her arms around Carols middle giving her a hug.  
“You’re welcome, Therese.” Carol replied. Mimicking the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind, my brain has been consumed with with work so I've felt off my game for this chapter and the upcoming one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol asks Abby for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so so sorry! I know it has been wayyyy too long but I have beans very busy with work and making friends at my new job! But I have made a goal for myself for 2019 to write more so we'll see how that goes! I apologize if this chapter is a little rough/wonky but I was writing it on my phone in any kind of spare moment I could find so I also apologize for the formatting and any spelling errors. As always feel free to come chat with me on Tumblr (lovetylerxjane) and I am sorry again for such the long delay in getting y'all an update!

Carol woke up at 5 that next morning and began to get ready for the day before she would need to get Rindy and Therese up in an hour. She had the water in the shower turned a bit higher than normal hoping to melt the stress away. As she was in the shower she began thinking about yesterday’s events. Thinking about how quickly everything had escalated. Therese went from denying she was in any kind of trouble to coming to her with almost life threatening injuries. “Shit” she swore out loud. Her injuries. Therese was still sporting quite the black eye and now had a very noticeable gash at the top of her forehead. She shouldn’t be going back to school. As carol was finishing up her shower she made a last minute decision that she knew she should have consulted Therese on first but she didn’t want to wake her after everything she had been through. Glancing at the clock she knew this phone call was going to cost her big time in the future but it was worth it.  
The phone rang 3 times before someone grumbled a “you or Rindy better be dying”  
Carol winced, the greeting she had received confirming she definitely woke her best friend up.  
“No, uh, no we aren’t dying but I need a favor..”  
Abby just sighed.  
“Is there any way that you can pick Rindy up for school and cover for me at work today? Even if it’s just the first half of the day..I can’t let Therese go back today..”  
She heard Abby yawn.  
“It’s a good cause. So I won’t be too cranky. Of course I’ll help you.”  
Carol smiled. “I need you to do me oneee more favor..”  
Abby didn’t say anything but Carol could hear her sigh.  
“I need you to go into the school and work your charms on Gen...this has to be Therese’s first job, she’s young. I don’t want what this douche bag ruining her first teaching gig.”  
“What do I say?”  
“Try to be tactful and give as few details as possible. Gen is in love with you, it shouldn’t be hard.”  
Abby just laughed. “Alright, alright. Have the kid ready for 6:45 to give me time to talk to her.”  
With that Carol hung up the phone, finished getting dressed, and went to wake Rindy.  
Once Carol had Rindy out of bed and moving she left the room and proceeded to go check on Therese.  
Carol cracked open the door just enough to be able to peek inside. Staring for a moment at the smaller girls sleeping form. She looked peaceful, as peaceful as one can look with a black eye and a bandage across their head. Quietly she closed the door and turn to head downstairs to start making breakfast.  
Around 6:30 she heard the front door open. Knowing it was Abby she grabbed the cups off coffee she had by the keurig and set them down on the island and sat down waiting for Abby to make her way to the kitchen.  
“Good morning, sunshine.” Carol joked.  
Abby just groaned as she grabbed the cup of coffee set out in front of her.  
“I really appreciate you doing this for me.”  
Abby nodded slowly. “I really hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Carol.”   
Carol gave a soft chuckle. “Do I ever?” She tried to joke.  
“Carol, I’m serious. You’re in the middle of a messy divorce with the chief of police. I just can’t see how this is going to end well for either you or Therese. You have a young woman you clearly find attractive hiding away in one of your spare rooms who is half your age who also happens to be your daughters teacher. Harge would have a field day using Therese against you to take Rindy from you..us continuing our friendship wasn’t enough of a battle for you?”  
Carol sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on. She knew Abby was right but before she could respond Rindy came into the kitchen.   
“Good morning, sweetheart. Abby is going to take you to school this morning so I can stay here with Therese.”  
Rindy just nodded sleepily as she grabbed a waffle and mumbled an “I’ll meet you at the car.”  
There was a brief silence between Carol and Abby after Rindy had left the room before Abby broke it.  
“Well, I better get going. Give myself some extra time to talk to Gen. Let me know if you need anything okay? And be careful.” Carol simply nodded. With that Abby stood and out her coffee cup in the sink and followed Rindy out to the car. 

The car ride was mostly silent aside from some music playing softly on the radio before Rindy finally said something.  
“Why would dad use Therese against mom in their divorce?”   
Abby sighed. She had wondered if Rindy had heard any of what she said and was now silently kicking herself for bringing it up at all. 

“Well..” she began. Racking her brain for anything clever. “With your dad being the chief of police if Therese decides to go to the police about her situation it could all just become entangled and become conflicting matters since she’s staying with you guys..” 

Rindy looked at her skeptically. Abby was pretty sure what she said didn’t even make sense but when Rindy didn’t say anything else she hoped she would just drop it. However, that hope was diminished when a few minutes later Rindy had another question.   
“What was it a battle for you and mom to continue your friendship?”   
Abby stayed silent for a moment. Contemplating the best way to answer.   
“Your father was jealous of the...the bond your mother and I have..”  
“You guys are best friends, of course you have a strong bond. That doesn’t make any sense…”  
Another sigh. “I know, sweetheart. I know.” She paused. “You should probably ask your mother if you want to know more...I’m going to just park in the parking lot and come in with you so I can talk to Gen about Therese.”   
Rindy just nodded.  
When Abby walked into the front office Gen was already in the main office talking to Danny.   
She heard the door open and glanced up to see who it was. She couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her face.   
“Why, Miss Gerhard, to what do I owe this pleasure?”  
“Good morning, Genevieve. I actually came here to see you.” Abby replied with a smirk.  
Gen blushed. “Oh, really now?”  
Abby nodded. “Can we talk somewhere in private?”  
“Yes, of course, uhh, this way. To my office.”  
Abby smiled and followed.   
Once inside Gen’s office Abby closed the door and sat in the chair across from Gen.  
“So what can I do ya for?” Gen asked.  
“Well, it’s about your new teacher, Therese.”  
Gen’s face fell slightly and her brow furrowed in confusion. “What about her?”  
Abby sighed. She still wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to do this.

“Uh, there has been an incident...she’s at Carols right now recovering from it..and I don’t exactly feel comfortable discussing her private personal business but she isn’t in any condition to come in today and knowing this is most likely her first job Carol wanted to make sure her absence was explained..she seems like an eager hard working girl I know how bad this looks but..” Abby paused a moment before reaching out and placing her hand on Gen’s hoping to really smooth her over “but I’m really hoping you’ll understand..”

Gen just nodded at first. Almost in a daze from the physical contact between the two of them. Abby’s finger rubbing the back of her hand brought her back to focus and she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“An incident..? Recovering..? Is she okay?!”   
“Yes, Carol is taking care of her and she should be alright and back to work soon she just needed at least a day to rest from it.”  
Before Gen could respond the noise coming from outside her office caught both of their attention. There were raised voices coming from the main office.   
“I-I have a lot more questions but I’m sorry, please excuse me, I’ll be right back” Gen said to Abby as she got up and left the room but Abby followed her anyway. When she reached the end of the hall she found a very disgruntled man pointing his finger in Danny’s face.  
“Excuse me, what’s going on here?” She asked.  
“Where is she?” The man turned on Gen.  
As soon as his back was turned Danny picked up the phone and dialed the number for the School Resource Officer.  
“Where is who?” Gen asked as calmly as she could.  
“Where is Therese Belivet?”   
Abby took in a sharp inhale hearring that. This was the boyfriend. This was the man that left the girl in such rough shape.  
“Oh, she isn’t here currently. Can I help you with something?”  
He shook his head and laughed. “Bull shit. Where is she? Where is my girlfriend?”  
Abby had been standing behind Gen but with the way his anger was rising she instinctively stepped in front of her.  
“She told you that she wasn’t here and now you need to leave.”  
“I’ve seen you. Your face was on that god damn business card that blonde bitch gave her. You know where she is. Tell me where she is right now!” He was now in Abby’s face screaming. Abby took a step back to create some distance between the two of them. She forced a smile on her face. Luckily, before anything could escalate further the SRO arrived and intervened.  
“Sir, you’re going to need to come with me.” The SRO said as he reached for his arm.  
Richard shoved him off “Get off of me, I can walk out on my own!” he turned back to Abby “You better tell her she needs to get home. Tonight.”   
With that he turned and stormed out of the office. Abby let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to face Gen.

“You need to tell me what is going on, right now.” Gen demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Hopefully Therese and Carol are having an easier day at the house!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it was rough but don't worry! Good things will certainly be coming soon! Carol will be in the next chapter!


End file.
